Melody (Alternate 'Verse)
Melody is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, niece to all of Ariel's sisters, and the granddaughter of King Triton. She is a scientific minded individual, especially being the go-to-expert on anything ocean-related, and an A+ plus student at Auradon Prep. A trended fact about this character being that her name and her physical resemblance are practically a match of her canon counterpart, from the direct-to-video film, ''Return of the Little Mermaid. '' Background Being the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, Melody is both a child of Auradon royalty and a heiress of Atlantica. Almost like all children in Auradon, she is a student that attends Auradon Prep. There, she studies various subjects, but none are studied more passionate than Marine Biology and Oceanography. This ties to the fact that Melody wishes to know everything there is about the ocean. Except for the fact that she is to be kept from the waters that surround the Isle of the Lost, which are the waters she seeks to study. Which leads to her sneaking out with Mal and company when they visit back to the Isle, just so she can study the marine life, wave, and such. Unlike her canon counterpart, Melody is gifted with an artifact from her Grandfather, King Triton. The artifact being an enchanted necklace, allowing her to change shape into the form of a young mermaid. This mystified form enhances her studies on marine life, no matter the depths and without consequence. As well as visit her mother's family back in Atlantica. When a majority of Villain Kids defected to the side of Auradon, Melody became very acquainted with the likes of Harry Hook and Uma's crew, becoming their nautical advisor, putting her smarts to use. Personality Melody is a polite, meek, and nerdy girl, who merely a small percent of a rebellious side to her. Meaning she is nine times out of ten, she is polite and quiet, except for the moments when she disobeys her parents to explore the Isle's waters. Which of course tied to her passion for all things marine related. Which sources from her merfolk heritage. Most of the time when at Auradon Prep, and surrounded by others, Melody is mostly seen as an outcast. When she speaking with others, she is seen flustered, frustrated of not finding common ground of conversation with others. That is, until marine study occurs in the conversation. In which case, she is quite the talkative one when the topic is at hand. She is also not afraid to put her safety at risk when her studies are on the line. The usual evidence being her sneaking away to the Isle of the Lost, to study the surrounding oceans. A recent one, being her recruitment with the now-defected pirate crew of Uma and Harry Hook. Their recruited her as their nautical advisor, guiding throughout the waters of Auradon. She finds herself to get along well with them, despite the majority of them being ruffians. The most casual one could see Melody is when she interacting with Harry Hook, Uma, and their crew. Their recruitment of her as their nautical advisor seems to be like a dream come true for her. Physical Appearance Melody is a short, meek looking 12 year old girl. She has a long, curly, black hair pink lips, and aqua blue eyes. While she has gained her father's hair, she inherited her mother's eyes, nose, and cheeks. She also seems to have inherited her mother's singing voice, as evident when she sung the wild wolves to sleep on the Isle with a lullaby. Her wardrobe consist of a turquoise T-shirt, aquamarine trousers, pink sandals, a pair of glasses, and a white book-bag. Around her neck, is her Atlantica artifact, which resembles a necklace with a golden seashell. Whenever she is transformed into her mermaid form, her legs are transformed into a salmon-pink mermaid's tai. Family Tree The obvious being her parents, Ariel and Prince Eric. Though unknown, she is related to Prince Eric's relatives through her father. Through her mother, she is related to King Triton (her grandfather), and Ariel's various sisters (her aunts). Through her grandfather, King Triton, she is also related to the God, Poseidon (Great-Grandfather). Through Poseidon, she has a relation to a few big names from Mount Olympus (if not, all of them). Three of those big names: Zeus (Granduncle), Hades (Granduncle), and Hercules (cousin). Those open up a few other relations in general. One being that Hercules' son, Hyllus, is her second cousin. And Hades' son, Hedrick, is her cousin as well. And Ursula (Great Aunt) and Uma (first Cousin) and Skylar (First Cousin) Melody: differences between fanon and canon While the name and parentage is the same, and there is a resemblance, this variation of Melody is more drawn out to be the opposite of her canon self. In canon, Melody had argued with Ariel, due to kept secrets. But this Melody is completely aware of her true heritage, for there is no reason for it to be kept secret. Granted that this Melody has a similar fascination with the ocean, it is more of a passion and career choice than simply being drawn to the origin of your heritage. And due to the Little Mermaid sequel (as well as other Disney sequels) being confirmed of not completely lined up with the Descendants continuity, it is possible the events of Morgana's attack hadn't happened, thus hadn't forced Ariel to keep Melody's heritage secret. Possibly this is the result of such. Trivia * Through her relation to Hades' son, Hedrick (cousins), it is possible she may have a family connection to Maleficent's daughter, Mal (Due to the possibility of Mal and Hedrick being Half-siblings.). * By being related to Poseidon and King Triton, Melody is one of the few characters listed as a technical Demi-God, a 1/6 of her mother's heritage. * During her volunteered service during the Isle's civil war, many of her comrades' nicknamed her "The Angelfish". * She owns a pet seahorse named Kelpie, named after the mythical creature that resides in water. * Being related to King Triton, King of Atlantica, Melody is part of the only family in Auradon that hadn't previously given up their original kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Descendants Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:New Generation Category:Main Characters